


Squishy (Tony Stark x Reader)

by NyxTheMagicDragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxTheMagicDragon/pseuds/NyxTheMagicDragon
Summary: Everybody's squishy sometimes, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Tony needs to stop trying to give his dick a complex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know x readers don't actually do so well on this site, but Archive is my favorite fic place, so I'm putting it here anyway.  
> Could possibly be changed into an OC instead tho, if anyone thinks that would be better??  
> Feel free to point out mistakes, zzZ

  
  
An average Saturday night in Avengers tower found many of the avengers either lounging in the main room-aggressively playing Mario Kart, in Clint's case-or already gone to bed for a good nights sleep. Superhero-ing needed lots of rest, after all.  
Two such avengers had indeed made their way to the bedroom, but weren't exactly resting;

 

"MmmM _mmmph_ "  
_____ grinned into the kiss, nipping Tony's lower lip for good measure.  
"Like that, babe?" She smirked. Tony actually seemed a little breathless, looking up at her with glazed eyes. He blinked it away and huffed. "Oh I am _so_ gonna wipe that smug look off your face." He made to sit up but _____ pushed him back down. "Is that a challenge, Stark?"  
Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Damn straight it is." And licked straight back into her mouth.

  
After a long, languid, make-out session in which Tony in fact did not quite wipe the smug look off her face, _____ decided to move things along and began to place open mouthed kisses down Tony's neck, rubbing circles across his chest.  
Suddenly Tony stilled and gripped _____ tightly by the upper arms.  
"_____,"  
He started, in a tight voice. _____ was still preoccupied with Tony's collarbones and working her way down, so she hadn't really noticed Tony's sudden rigidity. (hah)  
"Hmmmm?" She hummed distractedly.  
"Do me a favor,"  
and suddenly she realized Tony wasn't letting her move any further down.  
"and don't look down."  
Ok, now _____ had stopped. "What?" She asked and pulled back up to look him in the face. "Why??" and immediately tried to pull back to peer downwards. Tony tightened his grip on her upper arms again. "No no, it-it's nothing, just....don't look down." Tony was staring at the ceiling directly above _____'s shoulder with a really weird expression on his face. _____ was staring at Tony, utterly bewildered.  
Tony glanced down a couple times at her face and licked his lips. "You look alarmed."  
"I am alarmed."  
"You really shouldn't look at a guy like that, at a time like this, you could scare something away."  
_____ blinked. "Scare something aw-??" She started and then broke off, eyes going wide.

"Tony,"  
"No."  
"Tonyyy-"  
"_____, no."  
"I'm gonna look down."  
"Please don't."  
"I'm gonna do it."  
"Why." He whined.

_____ pushed off the bed onto all fours and peered down between her's and Tony's bodies.  
She squee'd.  
"It's squishy!!"  
"-Ohmygod." Tony sounded like he'd been punched in the stomach.  
_____ crawled down to lay her head on Tony's thigh. "Awww, poor buddy," she pouted. "He's just not feelin' up to it." She said and ran a finger down Tony's length. The muscles in Tony's stomach twitched. "That's ok little guy,"  
"Little-!?!" Tony squawked indignantly from above her and tried to sit up.  
_____ pushed him back down and completely ignored him, continuing to stroke a finger down his cock. "You just take your time honey, there's no pressure. It's whenever you feel up to it." she cooed and placed a little kiss on the tip. Tony gave a strangled groan and covered his face with his hands.  
She leaned in close and whispered "-This is a safe space-" to it before crawling back up Tony's body.  
"Stop pressuring your penis so much, Tony, you'll give him a complex." She admonished and pulled his hands off his face.  
Tony looked eternally pained but obligingly wrapped his hands around her middle.  
"I hate you so much." He mumbled into her hair,  
"Liar." She returned to his chest.  
He grumbled for minute before sighing "True.", and hugged her closer. _____ smiled softly and stroked a hand down his chest.  
After a few minutes of just laying in each other's embrace _____ sat back up and looked Tony in the face, "So," she said and wiggled her eyebrows. "We can either lay here and _wait_ for the little guy to get with the program," Tony made a show of scrunching up his nose but still looked amused. "Ooor," she drawled as she leaned down to kiss her way from collarbone to neck to jaw. "we can give him some encouragement."  
Tony stretched languidly from underneath _____ and smacked his lips, catching her lower lip on the last smack. "Y'know," he murmured into her mouth, "I think he's already started to get the idea." and just as he said it _____ felt 'something' poke her in the thigh. She smirked into the kiss and giggled, "Squishy's not so squishy."  
Tony growled playfully and rolled them over.  
"Don't call him squishy."  
"It's too late, Tony, the name has been given. Look, he's already responding to it-"  
_____ reached down between them and stroked the seam of Tony's inner thigh, "here Squishy, up boy!" to which Tony's poor confused dick immediately twitched, begging for more contact.  
Tony bit off a keen between his teeth, "I am--SO mad at you right now." He grit out.  
_____ hmmm'd, "How mad?" she asked. "Just mad enough." He promised and sealed their mouths together.


End file.
